We Will Get Lost Together
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: Beca gets a job at a bar in Barden and on her first shift she meets a bubbly red, and to say she made an impression is an understatement. Rated T for now but once the story gets started, it'll get changed to M. I hope you enjoy. Peace.
1. Know What You Want

**Chapter one – know your enemies**

Beca wasn't one for academics; but she spent one year at Barden university in a music theory class, but it just wasn't for her. Instead of committing to her plan to move to LA, she compromised with her Father; he paid for an apartment and paid the bills and she would stay in Barden and get a job and would stay out of trouble. He agreed almost immediately.

So here she is, standing on one side of a desk in a funny smelling office at the back of a club, listening to a nerdy looking boy called Jesse go on and on about "Company policy".

15 minutes after he began his lecture, he extended his hand out and spoke,

"So Beca, when can you start?"

Beca took his hand and replied, "When do you want me?"

"Tonight at 6pm, if that's okay with you?"

"That's great, thanks I guess. Cya later."

When she turned to leave, she was almost ran over by a tall blonde who was stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me." Beca motioned to door for permission to leave.

"Whatever." The blonde replied, moving in the direction of Jesse.

"Oh, Beca," Jesse spoke, "This is Aubrey, my girlfriend. Stay on her good side when she's here and we'll be good, okay? Btw, her group will be performing here later so I hope you like music."

"Have I ever heard any of your stuff?" Beca directed her question to Aubrey.

"Probably not, we make music with our mouths… Singing and the instrument side of things."

"Sounds painful."

"It's pretty fun to watch." Jesse commented.

"I guess I'll look forward to it. See you guys later." Beca put two fingers up to sign peace and then left the office.

"She was nice?" Jesse asked Aubrey.

"We'll see." Aubrey was kind of jealous of how gorgeous the miniature brunette was and that jealousy irritated her.

"I gotta go meet Chloe, we'll be here about 5ish."

"Okay babe, love you." Jesse pecked Aubrey on the lips.

"Love you too." Aubrey replied before she left.

Jesse spent the next few hours either napping or playing solitaire; he had done all the business stuff prior to his meeting with Beca and there was no point going home to go back to the club, so that left him with those two options.

At 4:45, a fat girl graced Jesse with her presence.

"Yo boss."

"Hey, Fat Amy, you're here early."

"I wanted to know if it was true."

"What's true?"

"We have finally filled the bar person position."

"Yeah the girl seems pretty cool."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You hired a girl?" Fat Amy screeched.

"Yeah…so…?"

"Aubrey is gonna be like hella jealous. Is she pretty?"

"Aubrey? Of course she is."

"No, you idiot, the new girl?"

"Beca? I guess so, you'll see for yourself later. She's working while you Bella's perform. Luke offered to be on the door tonight so you can enjoy yourself, he said he owed you anyway."

"That's true I guess. I'm gonna grab a drink while I wait for the others. Want one?" Amy offered.

"No thanks, tell Aub to come get me when she gets here."

"I'll let her know, but she'll be here soon if she isn't already. It's a nice feeling to be here before her though, but I won't be doing it again." Amy winked before heading back to the bar.

It was 5:58 by the time Beca got into the club. Luke (the bouncer) wasn't told by Jesse that they hired someone new so she had to wait like everyone else.

As she walked towards the bar, she noticed Jesse and Aubrey talking to a group of girls. But the one that she couldn't stop staring at was the stunning red-head, who was stood there, with a glass of wine in hand, laughing at whatever Jesse just said.

The redhead noticed the staring, and she smiled at Beca. Whilst Beca debated smiling back, Aubrey looked in her direction and nudged Jesse. Jesse looked and saw Beca so he waved her over.

"Hey guys, well girls, this is Beca, my new barmaid. Beca, this is Fat Amy, Stacie, CR, Lilly, Chloe and of course you know Aubrey."

There was a chorus of "heys" off the girls, Beca just smiled at them all, her eyes lingering on the red head she now knew as Chloe.

"Okay, well, us Bella's need to get ready. I'll see you later Jess." Aubrey squeezed his arm before ushering the group of girls backstage.

Beca looked at Jesse, "Bella's?"

"Aubrey and Chloe co-captain the Barden Bella's; the a cappella group Aubrey mentioned earlier." Jesse explained.

"Ah okay, where shall I put my stuff?"

"C'mon I'll show you. Have you ever worked at a bar before?"

"Yeah, I worked at the bar near Barden's campus, but they only employed students and since I'm no longer a student, I had to go."

"That's a cool bar. Stacie works there when she doesn't have Bella rehearsal."

"I thought she looked familiar." Beca commented.

"Okay well here is the staff room for all intent and purposes." Jesse pushed open a door to reveal a comfy looking sofa, a games console attached to a big tv with a cool stack of games beside it, and a fridge. "Don't go through other's stuff and they won't go through yours. You can keep your phone in your pocket if you want to, and you can help yourself to soft drinks while on shift. After shift, if you wanna stay you are welcome to free drinks all night. But if you come in on your night off then you pay… Comprende?"

"Got it." Beca nodded.

"Well let's go see what you've got short stack." Jesse joked.

"I'm not short dude."

"If you insist. Are you sure you'll be able to see over the counter?"

"Har har, let's go." And off they went.

During the Bella's performance, Aubrey can't help but notice that every time the brunette barmaid glances to the stage, she immediately looks at her best friend. She can't confirm it but she's positive that Chloe's eyes always end up looking back at the brunette. She was kind of glad that their performance was almost over, that way she could interrogate the barmaid and if she went too far then she could blame the fact that her and wine don't mix.

The Bella's sung _Chandelier_ by Sia then _Blow me (One last kiss)_ by P!nk and then there performance was over.

Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Lilly went straight to the bar when they were done however Chloe got a lecture backstage off Aubrey regarding her performance.

"What was that?" Aubrey demanded.

"What?"

"You practically eye fucked the barmaid all through our performance!"

"I did no such thing!" Chloe feigned disgust, but couldn't control herself and ended up smiling at Aubrey's discomfort.

"Keep it in your pants." Aubrey warned

"What's the problem? I'm single, she's gorgeous, I'm gorgeous…."

"Is she single?"

"I guess I need to go find out. C'mon Bree." She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her towards the rest of the group, Jesse and Beca.

"….And that is why you shouldn't grab a Joey out of his mother's pouch." Everyone laughed at the end of Amy's story as Chloe and Aubrey rejoined them.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" Beca asked.

"Two large glasses of white wine please, and your phone number if you're offering." Chloe requested with her sexiest smile.

"Smooth Red." Stacie whispered.

"Two white wines coming up." Beca went and poured the wine while the group went back to their conversation.

She had tried ignoring it, but her phone kept vibrating in her pocket. She took her phone out and switched it off, Beca didn't notice the redhead that had moved down the bar and now stood in front of her.

"You okay there Beca?"

"Yeah, just an ex that won't leave me alone. Sorry, its none of your business." Beca grabbed the glasses of wine and handed one to Chloe.

"It's okay. Is he stalking you?"

"Naa, she's just annoyed that I won't accept 'you weren't around' as an excuse to cheat and thinks I will accept her apology."

"Do you love her?"

"I think I could have, but I didn't get the chance to find out." After a few seconds, Beca began to laugh, "Isn't this supposed to be the other way round; you give the bar person your life story and tell them all your problems and they just listen and pour the drinks?"

"You're half way there Little one. You are pouring the drinks, and if you keep pouring then eventually I will tell you my life story if you like." Chloe winked.

"Thanks Red."

Chloe just smiled, a lot of people called her 'Red' but hearing it from the brunettes voice, and the sincerity behind the 'thanks' just made it so much more special to her.

The redhead grabbed the napkin that Beca had just handed her for the drink, and they walked back to the group. That's when she noticed something written on it.

" _I don't give my number out to anyone so feel special Red.  
Feel free to text me anytime, you intrigue me and I wouldn't mind talking to you some more.  
Have a nice night! xo"_

Chloe smiled to herself, Aubrey thought she was smiling at Jesse's joke so she didn't get an earful from her strict friend.

"Oh, Beca I forgot. That dude on the door is Luke, and you have Jake and Caleb behind the bar with you. On busier nights, Chloe tends to hop behind the bar and Fat Amy is the bouncer on Luke's nights off and when we don't have bands booked I hope you don't mind doing the DJ'ing."

"I can do that." Beca smiled.

"You can DJ?" Chloe interrupted.

"Yeah, it's like a second nature to me." Beca replied.

"Anything worth listening to?" Amy asked.

"I mix songs, occasionally add my voice onto them to make the harmony better and even rarely add my own songs to a set." She explained.

"When is the next free night so we can hear her?" Chloe wondered.

"Tomorrow." Jesse smiled.

"Cool." Beca glowed, she could finally have her chance to show off her talent.

Amy, Chloe and Aubrey stayed behind to help Beca and Jesse tidy up after closing; yeah, they were pretty tipsy so they kept tripping over and laughing for no reason but it was entertaining for Beca and Jesse who were perfectly sober.

Whilst Beca was out back, getting bottles to refill the fridge, she turned her phone on to see 6 missed calls and 10 messages off her ex, Shay.

"Urgh." She groaned, put her phone away and proceeded to lift the crate.

"Problem?" Chloe whispered from behind her.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Aubrey hears everything." She giggled, then hiccupped.

"Nothing, I just turned my phone on to find 6 missed calls and an excessive amount of messages."

"Off your ex?" Beca nodded, and tried walking through the door frame past the redhead.

"Um I kinda need to get through." Beca nodded in the direction of the bar.

"I know, I just, why did you give me your number?" Chloe asked

"Why did you ask for it?"

"You're hot and you look all mysterious."

"Thanks."

"Answer my question." Chloe teased.

"I did on the napkin that the number is written on." Beca laughed. Chloe started looking for the napkin but she couldn't find it.

"Shit, it's not here." Chloe sounded genuinely upset, and if Beca could, she may have hugged the redhead. Instead she laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Chloe sounded hurt.

"Don't get angry, Red. Check your bra…" So Chloe did and she found it.

"OMG Thank you so much Beca, I would have died if I'd lost it after I so smoothly asked for it."

"No problem, just text me when you get home safe okay?" Chloe nodded, then moved out the way so Beca could finish her job and possibly get home before 3am.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, DJ."

"That you will, Red. Goodnight."

Beca walked off with her crate while Chloe went backstage and grabbed her bag and coat and met Amy outside who was waiting for the cab.

"Good night then Chloe?" The Aussie asked.

"Definitely." Chloe smiled.

"Did you enjoy your first shift then Beca?" Jesse asked.

"It was good, yeah. Looking forward to mixing tomorrow though."

"I hope you like good music." Aubrey warned.

"I haven't come across music that I don't like yet." Aubrey smiled at Beca's honesty and nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, Jesse spoke again.

"Go home Becs, me and Aubrey have it from here."

"You sure?" Honestly, Beca was exhausted and she knew it would be 3am when she got home.

"Course, it's been a busy night and you've done great. Cya tomorrow, same time?"

"Same time. Night guys." Beca shouted as she went back to get her coat, she left the club from the back door and walked home in the cool September night.

Beca was just getting into bed when she heard her phone beep. She had a message off an unknown number.

" _Thank you for supplying me with drinks and a good view for the night. Can't wait to see you mix tomorrow. Goodnight DJ xoxoxo – Chloe."_

Just then, her phone beeped again and it was the same unknown number.

" _Btw, I'm home safe and sound xoxoxo – Chloe."_

Beca laughed at the tipsy girls antics. She got comfy in bed before responding.

" _Glad you enjoyed your night Red, I'm looking forward to it also ;)  
Goodnight Red xoxoxo –Beca."_

Beca knew she was screwed, she had never felt this comfortable around someone since she met Shay and that ended up badly. She had to be careful, but the Redhead had some kind of hold on her and she knew that she would do anything the girl would ask… and that scared her.

 **A/N I'm back folks. And I kind of have a plan for this fic, it will be a multi-chapter one and (once I catch up with my coursework which I've already managed to fall behind on) I shall update regularly. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to chapters to come.**

 **Peace.**

6


	2. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Chapter two – don't judge a book by its cover**

Chloe and Beca had been texting since the morning; Chloe complaining about her slight hangover, and Beca complaining about being awake at 9am on a Saturday morning. They agreed to meet at Starbucks at 11 to 'get to know each other' without the inclusion of alcohol, and coffee is the next best thing so that was there plan.

Beca got there at 10:50am and sat in the booth in the corner facing the door so Chloe could spot her, but in the process, she caught someone else's eye. Shay.

She sat in front of Beca, blocking her view of the door, thankfully she had already texted the Redhead saying she was in the corner.

"Can I help you?" Beca asked, void of emotion.

"You can start by answering your phone, I can see it works." Shay replied.

"I thought you may have got the hint that I was ignoring you."

"But I've apologised a million times."

"No, you've apologised once, and that was when you were caught. I accept your apology, now I am waiting for someone so please leave."

"Don't use that tone with me Becs, I just want a chance to talk."

"Tough." Beca just wanted the annoyingly persistent blonde to go away.

"I'll come see you later then, maybe you'll be calmer."

"I'm working."

"I know."

"How… my Dad."

"Yeah, he likes me I guess."

"What a fool." Beca heard the bell on the door, signalling someone entering, but she couldn't see if it was Chloe and that really annoyed her.

"Look, I can't stop you from entering that bar but don't think that under any circumstances that I will be nice to you or offer to buy you a drink. We're never getting back together and you know that so please go away and leave me alone. Thanks." Beca put her cup to her lips and raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

She got up and left, and that's when she saw the beautiful redhead looking round. After a second, Chloe spotted Beca and smiled when their eyes met.

"Morning DJ. What's with your frown?"

"That blonde that just walked past you was Shay… my ex."

"Did you invite her here before meeting me?"

"God no! She saw me and since I'm in the corner she thought that would be a great time to come talk to me."

"Anything interesting?"

"Just the usual….'why don't you answer your phone?' 'I'm sorry'" Beca scoffed.

"You forgive her?"

"I forgave her a long time ago, I just don't want to get back together with her."

"That makes sense I guess."

"I'm sorry, we met like 12 hours ago and you know waay too much about me."

"That is the point of this Becs, we get to know each other." Chloe winked. "Besides, I don't know too much, just your name, job, one hobby and that you have a persistent ex."

"I know your name and college and one hobby and a part time job."

"Okay, did you go to college?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Barden, for one year."

"OMG really!? How didn't I know this?"

"I worked at the off campus bar with Stacie but when I left the college I had to leave the job also. I spent the rest of my time either in class, the musical theory room or my dorm."

"You did musical theory?" Beca nodded "I was the TA for freshmen last year, how didn't I notice you?"

"Beats me." Beca winked.

"So I know you're at least bi, is that your extent of love for women or do you not take interest in men?"

"I am gay, yeah."

"Cool." Chloe nodded to herself.

"What about you? You seemed to enjoy 'the view', like you so subtly put it last night…"

"Oh, I love lady parts. I'm like 110% gay." Chloe replied

"You have no verbal boundaries?"

"Not really."

The girls talked about their upbringing and hopes for the future, unfortunately they were interrupted by ' _I saw the sign'_ ringtone.

"Sorry, excuse me…" Chloe muttered before answering her phone.

"Hey Bree… Tonight?. . That's not fair on her! ... No, you tell her… Maybe I do…. K fine."

"URGH!" Chloe exclaimed, slamming her phone onto the table.

"Aubrey?"

"Yup… looks like you're not mixing tonight… Sorry."

"DUDE! That's not cool. Why not?"

"Jesse's friends are trying to get gigs everywhere and Jesse has let them start at his place, so you get the night off I guess."

"Lucky me…" Beca replied, her good mood gone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Chloe smiled while Beca considered how to ask the question.

"Was this gig Aubrey's idea or Jesse's?"

"Becs…"

"It was Aubrey's, that's why you got annoyed on the phone." Chloe nodded, further confirming Beca's suspicion of the blonde's hatred for her.

"Hey Beca, let's get drunk tonight. I'm sure you can persuade Jesse to give you the free drinks anyway tonight since he probably doesn't know you're not mixing yet."

"That's a plan, you are pretty smart Red." Beca winked.

At 7pm, Beca and Chloe both walked into the bar in their LBD's and black heels. The redhead immediately spotted Aubrey so she grabbed the small brunette by the hand and walked over to her.

"Hey Chlo," Aubrey smiled, then she looked at Beca and nodded her greeting.

"What can I get you ladies?" Jesse asked from behind the bar.

"Large white for Red and JD and Coke for myself thanks Jess."

"On the house of course, sorry about tonight Becs." Beca nodded and Jesse went to make the drinks.

Chloe was looking round the club when she spotted the blonde girl from Starbucks from that morning.

"Hey Becs…" Chloe pointed to the blonde and Beca groaned.

"Excuse me guys…" Beca walked towards the blonde and dragged her into the bathroom without saying a word. Unbeknownst to the mini brunette, Aubrey had followed them.

"What do you want Shay?"

"A chance…"

"To what, get back into my bed. You fucked my best friend!"

"I want your love again."

"You never had my love and you never will, now will you please stop talking to my dad, stop coming to my work and stop blowing up my phone with your desperate texts. Why are you trying now? Did Carla dump your ass?"

"I'm not giving you up."

"Well it's not up to you who I give myself to, but you will not be that person, you lost that right months ago. Now leave please." Tears were threatening to fall from Beca's eyes, but she had cried enough tears for the blonde in front of her.

"Fine, go be alone."

"I'm not alone."

Shay huffed and left, hopefully for the last time.

A few minutes passed and Aubrey found it acceptable to barge out from where she was hiding and give the brunette a mouthful.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"What Aubrey?"

"You have had this job for 24 hours and you have managed to argue with one of the customers!"

"That customer only knew to come here tonight because my Father told her I worked here and she seemed to think I would let her back into my life… Why am I explaining myself to you, you don't care."

"What are you doing with Chloe anyway?"

"Am I not allowed to get to know your friend?"

"Not if your relationships end like this, hell no!"

"Well funnily enough, my relationships will only end like this if my girlfriend cheats with my best friend then won't leave me alone."

"I think you're trouble."

"Look Aubrey, you're judging me after knowing me for 24 hours, I didn't start the argument and I didn't ask her to come see me, I wanted Chloe to enjoy my set… which you cancelled and then didn't have the decency to tell me yourself. And I wanted you to find some respect for me. But that isn't going to happen is it? … Thought not. Thank Jesse and Chloe for me, I'll see them tomorrow, I'm leaving."

"You can't speak to me like that!"

"I just did. Excuse me." Beca left Aubrey shocked and alone in the bathroom. She didn't bother to go and explain to Chloe, she just left.

When Aubrey went back to her bubbly brunette friend, she saw that she was looking for someone.

"Have you seen Beca?"

"Um yeah… She was in the bathroom with that blonde, they argued then the blonde left."

"Okay that's good, Beca is getting sick of her not taking no for an answer."

"Wait, Chlo, then I went into the bathroom, and we sorta argued… She left."

"AUBREY! She is my friend."

"She's trouble."

"No, she's broken, no one ever gives her a chance… she thought tonight was her chance, and you took that away from her, no cool Bre. I'm going to see if she's okay."

"You don't know where she lives." Aubrey scoffed.

"I kinda do, now if you don't mind, I need to go apologise for your shitty behaviour!"

"Chloe!" Aubrey shouted, but it was no use, the redhead was gone.

Chloe ran out of the bar and immediately looked around for her small brunette friend and noticed her in the distance so she went running (as fast as she could in heels) and eventually caught up with the brunette who was trying so hard not to cry.

"Becs…"

"Don't Chloe, I get it. Aubrey, she hates me, she doesn't want you anywhere near me. Don't worry, I'm used to being left out I guess. Thanks anyway." Beca smiled before continuing to walk home.

"Wait, no, I mean yeah Aubrey hates you at the minute, and yeah she doesn't want me near you but I can't not be around you. I mean, you're amazingly smart, beautiful, you have a gorgeous smile and sparkly eyes and you aren't afraid to stand up for yourself and I love that about you. I love everything about you that I know and you can't see how obvious I'm being here … " after a few seconds she continued, "I can't believe I just admitted all of that to you and you haven't said a word."

"I'm not good with words Red."

"So you're not upset by anything I just said?"

"Course not, I'm just thinking that it's too cold to have this discussion out here, can we go back to mine please?"

"Anything you wish DJ." Beca smiled at how easy it is to talk to Chloe, and since she is so bad at words, she grasped Chloe's hand in her own and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. Chloe just smiled at the romantic gesture.

The short walk back to Becas was quiet sans for the buzzing of Chloe's phone, who they both presumed was Aubrey.

They reached a nice apartment building and Beca entered the code before directing Chloe to the lift. She pressed the button which took her to the seventh floor and then to the door 7A.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Beca offered.

"Beer, if you have any?"

"Sure, here." Beca grabbed two cold bottles of beer out of the fridge and handed one to Chloe who took a sip before sitting on the sofa.

"So, I know I said I was bad with words but you're right… I am oblivious to people's advances and I'm pretty stupid to not see that you're right in front of me… but you know how crappy my last relationship ended, and while I don't regret that, it kinda hurt. It still does sometimes, so if it's okay with you, I'd like to take this moderately slowly…" Beca offered

"You wanna be with me?"

"Um, kinda, yeah, if that's okay…" Instead of answering Beca, she just jumped over to her and hugged her so tightly, Beca wasn't one for human contact but it seemed so natural with Chloe. She didn't mind.

"That's aca-amazing!"

"It's what?" Beca looked pulled away from the hug slightly so she could look at Chloe's face. All Chloe saw was confusion at her statement.

"Doesn't matter, I can't believe that you wanna be with me!"

"Slow down, Red. I said I'd like to take this slowly because I only just met you and frankly, Aubrey scares me and I'd like to show her that I won't hurt you in a friendship before we move up to relationship level. Cos, I've known you guys 24 hours and I've managed to make you guys argue."

"Whoa, it's okay. She gets too defensive sometimes, just wait until you see her when someone is trying to flirt with Jesse." Chloe moves back on the sofa slightly, grabbing her beer and putting her legs over Beca's lap.

"Comfy there, Red?"

"Mhmm." Chloe grinned.

"Did you just say that people flirt with Jesse?" It suddenly hit Beca that that is what Chloe just said.

"Yeah, mainly to attempt and get free drinks, but he knows better." Beca just nodded at the redhead's response.

"I'd love to see that." Chloe laughed at how childish the brunette was being.

After a few minutes of silence, the redhead yawned.

"Oh no you don't red." Beca laughed.

"What?" Chloe mumbled, already falling asleep.

"Fall asleep on me on this sofa. It isn't a comfy sofa to sleep on Chlo."

"Carry me to bed then?" Chloe asked in a child-like way.

"Urgh fine." Beca hooked one arm under Chloes legs and the other one wrapped around her back. After counting to three in her head, she used all her leg strength to lift herself and the now asleep redhead up.

Chloe made a noise of surprise in her sleep before going back to lightly breathing into the side of Becas face while she tried walking them both to bed.

Once in the bedroom, Beca had the impossible task of removing the dress off of Chloe, and then attempting to put a long tshirt onto her. On the plus side, Chloe was coherent enough to sit up long enough to allow Beca to do this.

Beca then did the same for herself and crawled into bed beside Chloe. Before she got comfy, she kissed the Redhead on the cheek and then settled for the night. As she closed her eyes, she heard the redhead mumble.

"Thanks Becs."

"Anytime Red. Good night."

Chloe grabbed Becas waist and pulled her closer before wrapping her arm around the brunette fully.

It's safe to presume, it was a nice night sleep for both women.

 **A/N**

 **I know I said there'd be a second chapter once I caught up on my coursework, I am not caught up on my work however I got bored after work so I thought hey why not. I hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to review.**

 **Until next time my friends.**

 **Peace xx**


End file.
